


Love Breeds Insanity

by JJWay



Series: Troubled Minds are Never Housed in Stable People [3]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Probably OC'd to hell, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWay/pseuds/JJWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't understand love or relationships, but he knows jealousy and want. Right now he wants Wade, and isn't going to stop till his affections are turned his way. But then, Cabal plans very rarely work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third story in the Troubled Minds series, and takes place before To Know You, and after Save Me. You don't have to read the first two to understand what's going on. 
> 
> Warning! I'm not sure what happened, but during writing Save Me Tony Masters became incredibly OC'd.
> 
> Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this one, and I hope you like it too!

With a month of the school year left to go both students and teachers seemed stressed as they rushed around to make sure everything was up to scratch. Year 7, 8 and 9 were finishing all their work ready to move up a year. Year 10 were completing mock exams, next year being their last year of GCSE. Year 11 were actually completing their GCSEs, and this would ensure how they progressed into sixth form next year. Year 12 finishing their first year of A-Levels, and of course Year 13 finishing A-Levels and their time at Marvel High School and Sixth Form, ready to move into the world of work or university. Luckily for one Tony Masters, he didn't have to worry about much, being in Year 10 nothing really mattered for his year, everything would be the same in Year 11 even if their teachers tried to tell them differently. Tony was blessed with mimicking abilities, and a limited, but there none-the-less, photographic memory, which meant that as long as he read his books before his exams he had no chance of failing. Instead Tony, unlike everyone else at this time of year, enjoys watching those show subtle signs of panic around him. People-watching was a form of hobby for him.

Take his friend Loki for example, for the past month he's been stressing over these exams, simultaneously trying to regain his mind's former brain power and catch up on lessons he was too drug hazed to focus on the first time around. Although the male tries to laugh off the exams as nothing important, Tony can tell his friend is worried about failing; the subtle downturn of his mouth whenever someone brings up the subject is all the evidence Tony needs.

Emma doesn't need to worry like Loki does, there's nothing wrong with the academic half of her mind, Emma is after all the second smartest of their group, coming behind Victor. However it would appear that even she is afraid of doing badly. The way this shows for Tony is not as subtle as Loki, in fact it's the way she's constantly offhandedly remarking on how badly her older brother did on his GCSEs, and they all know Emma's family's views on the Frost son. As Tony sees it, Emma's parents aren't fond of her...no, that's speaking too lightly. Emma's parents hate her, killing a sibling isn't so easily forgiven it would seem. So Tony can understand why she wants to try and impress them with her exam results, so it'll at least put her in a better light than her older sibling.

Tony can also see the stress as clear as day on Parker's face, but he doubts it's anything to do with the exams, instead the cause is Parker's now added responsibility of looking after his mentally ill mother since his father's death in a _maybe_ hit and run two and a half months ago. Parker's always been closed off, ever since Tony met him he's been the quietest of all of them, but since his father's death, it's been so much worse. Parker's taken to wearing a red hood at all times, and refuses to take it off for anything. Tony wishes he could sympathise with his friend, but never having known his parents he doesn't see the big deal, that's not to say he doesn't feel bad for Parker, he's just never felt the love of a parent to understand what loosing one would mean.

Victor's been surprising stressless throughout the exam season, considering he has a hefty amount of stress/anger issues daily; this could be because Reed has been too focused on his own work to 'annoy' Victor, or because Victor's been so focused on tutoring Loki to worry about his own exams. Though Tony knows Victor doesn't need to worry, he'll pass the exams with flying colours and he knows he will. Although Victor is smart as hell, Tony doesn't think he'd make a good teacher, if the flashes of irritation while trying to teach Loki are anything to go on.

Wade is one friend Tony has trouble reading, what his views on the whole exams are Tony doesn't know. Unfortunately Tony is good enough at reading people to know that Wade's focus is more on Peter Parker than any studying. Even after so many rejections Wade will still stare dreamily at his object of affection. It doesn't help any that Peter is so nice to Wade. Tony doesn't see the attraction, even before Wade came along Tony's always thought Peter was weedy and annoying. Now with Tony's newly found best friend being infatuated with the boy, it just made Tony dislike Peter even more.

Tony's not one for relationships, his friendship within Cabal is as much drama as he wants to deal with, but over the course of the school year it'd be fair to say he's developed a crush on Wade Wilson. It makes Tony feel pathetic thinking about it because of Wade's own crush not being directed at him, and the fact that it's pretty obvious Wade is not of sound mind. Now Tony's not in denial, oblivious or blind to Wade's love for him, he knows it's not there. Tony isn't like Gwen and Eddie, or Jane and Thor, or any other love struck idiots who just can't see how someone feels about them. Wade and Tony just have a very close friendship. Wade will pull Tony into death grips and tell him 'we're the bestest everest foreverest bestest friends that have ever walked the Earth...est!', Tony will reply with a none-pulsed 'yeah, sure' to hide the true happiness that he feels at the words. Loki used to be Tony's best friend before Victor came along, not that he's bitter about that, he's just glad that now he has Wade to fill his best friend spot.

Tony contemplates the idea of Wade being his boyfriend on the way to English. Though the thought doesn't last long. To be honest Tony just can't picture himself dating Wade, the whole commitment thing has always seemed like an odd situation to him, he doesn't understand relationships too well at all. He'd thought about asking Loki exactly what he got out of dating Tony Stark, what the appeal was to dating anyone; but Tony figured that'd be inappropriate, so he continued to be puzzled by the concept.

Wade's having an argument across the classroom with Eddie about video games when Tony comes to take his usual spot next to him. Tony doesn't say anything and lets him continue, but that doesn't last long. "You're out of your black gooey mind, Venom!" Wade finishes before turning rapidly around to flash a toothy grin at Tony. "Tasky!" Wade greets, using his more recent nickname, one given to him by Wade's old friends from Sector 5. Like how Cabal had a rule about not asking questions, Wade's friends wouldn't call each other by their real names. So Wade was referred to as Deadpool, Lester was Bullseye and Neena was Domino. They had decided after a few times hanging out together that Tony would now go as Taskmaster. Even the Cabal have taken to calling him it to differentiate between him and Stark. Tony doesn't see Bullseye and Domino very often but he supposes it's nice to have acquaintances outside of the twenty-one teens he spends six hours of the day with.

Over Wade's shoulder Tony notices two of said teens, Peter and Mary-Jane, enter the classroom, but this isn't odd at all. Not until Tony's eyes travel down their arms to see their hands entwined. Tony may not be able to understand relationships, but he knows a couple when he sees one. This isn't going to end well.

It surprises Tony that instead of causing a scene, Wade...well Wade mopes. Something that very much concerns Tony. When finally realising Peter's relationship developments, Wade turns to stare at him for confirmation, Tony nods keeping his eyes glued on Wade, who doesn't show any expression on his face, but the way he lets his head fall to hit the table loudly speaks for itself. Tony looks over to Parker sitting opposite them, but Parker underneath his hood rolls his eyes and returns his attention to the lesson.

It takes a week for Wade to return to his usual cheerful self, but if the way he continues to stare wantingly at Peter is any indication then he's certainly not over it as the weeks continue to pass. Tony understands that Wade is supposedly 'in love' with Peter, but surely it doesn't take this long to get over someone, or even take ten months to realise nothing's ever going to happen there. Then again, Tony's never been in love with someone, so he can't really understand.

Despite this, Tony tries his best to distract Wade from his 'heartache' as best he can, even manages to convince the rest of Cabal to help, but it's difficult considering they see Peter Parker five days a week. In every class. For fifty to sometimes a hundred and forty minute periods. It's fair to say Loki and Stark's relationship wasn't helping any. Neither was Victor for that matter. Everytime Wade sees Loki and Stark together he asks sadly why he and Peter can't have that. Victor will respond with 'I can write you an extensive list if you want?' It doesn't matter how many times Tony glares at Victor, he doesn't stop. Though Tony supposes he'd be disappointed if he did.

One day they even go to Taco Bell to cheer Wade up, since Mexican is his favourite food. Though he has admitted that the only reason he likes Chimichangas so much is because 'the word sounds amazing'. Parker and Loki it turns out, hate Mexican food. "It's like diarrhea in my mouth," Loki says as he find something to spit his food out into. Emma doesn't seem too impressed by the food, and there's not much for Victor to eat, being a vegetarian and all. However Wade seems to thoroughly enjoy himself.

Tony goes along with Wade to the cinema six times to watch the same movie. Tony stays out late with Wade everyday so he's not on his own. Tries to find stars with Wade in the light polluted sky. Goes to the gym with Wade. Makes study posters with Wade. Sticks a picture of MJ on Wade's dart board. Does all this, and still Wade thinks he's in love with Peter! Peter who doesn't give two shits about Wade! He might as well just tattoo 'door mat' on his forehead.

Tony breaths angrily as Wade starts saying how much he's going to miss Peter over the summer holidays. "His small smirks, his pale blue eyes, and dorky glasses." Wade continues to list. Tony sighs heavily, trying to hint that he hates this conversation, but it's a hint Wade doesn't pick up. "His neat side parting and chubby cheeks and-"

"Shut the fuck up, Wade!" Tony finally snaps and stops their walk home, or walk to Wade's home. "For the past month I have been trying so hard with you, and you can't seem to recgonise anything I do! Peter is dating Mary-Jane! Not you! Never you! Now you can deal with that on your own!" Tony turns back to the way they've just came and storms off.

"Task," Wade calls after him pitifully.

"My name is Tony, asshole!"

 

Loki's house is where Tony finishes his march away from Wade. Frigga's the one who opens the door, and she tries to remove the frown from his face by rubbing his cheek with her thumb. Tony gently swats her hand away, "I'm fine," he reassures, before making his way up to Loki's room. Loki has open books spewed all over his bed, and he sits cross legged at the top of it all. "You realise schools over now right? Exams have finished for another year?" Tony manages to find a space on the bed to sit down as Loki laughs.

"I know," he says closing his notepad. The pair of them begin to move Loki's books onto the floor, making sure to keep the current pages open. "I'm just trying to make sure my mind doesn't deteriorate again. But what can I do for you?" He asks smiling sweetly.

"I can't visit my oldest friend?" Tony asks innocently.

"You seem tense. There's something bothering you." Loki observes, or tells him, depending on how you look at it. It's said in a way that vaguely reminds him of Marcia when Tony thinks about it.

"As a Cabal you know you can't ask." Tony says which causes Loki's smile to flatten, if only for a second. "But I did want to talk to you."

Tony tells Loki about his crush on Wade, about how he hates Peter, his woes on how Wade can't like him like Peter. "I don't want to date him," Tony reassures, feeling it's a point he really should put emphasise on, "dating isn't my thing. It's much too...close for comfort. It's hard too explain. Romance is," Tony cringes, "it's just not my thing." Loki nods along with everything he says, not daring to say anything until Tony's finished.

"Wade doesn't mean any harm I'm sure. He's probably just confused at the moment. There's no way he's actually in love with Peter Parker. You've done right by helping him, Tony, but it's time you stepped back and helped yourself with your own crush, instead of helping Wade with his." Loki says from his spot laying on his back, Tony in the same position next to him.

"What would you suggest?" Tony turns his head to get a better look at his friend.

They end up on wikiHOW looking through ideas, none of them seeming particularly great. "No, no, no, no," Loki rattles off ideas as he scrolls down the page, not bothering to read them to Tony. "'Make yourself feel sexy by changing your hair and outfit'?"

"What's wrong with how I look now?" Tony asks self-consciously.

"I like the whole 'emo' look you have going, Tony, it's suits you. But you've had the same hair style since you were eight. The only difference between then and now, it that your bang now reaches your chin." Tony glares at Loki, and tells him he's not changing himself, so Loki moves on. "'Accept that you will just be friends.'" Loki quotes in his best spiritual voice.

"Done."

"Here's a good one. 'Realize that moving to a relationship is not a natural progression. Although you are his valued and trusted friend, he may not be attracted to you romantically or physically. Try not to make him feel guilty for not sharing your feelings.'" Loki looks pointedly at him.

"I snapped because I was fed up of hearing about Peter, not because Wade doesn't like me." Tony defends himself, crossing his arms and staring hard at Loki until he turns back to the screen.

"Okay, I like this. 'Try falling out of love. Love is blind, so try to open your eyes and make a list of everything that you dislike about your crush.'" To Tony that's probably the best suggestion so far, and Loki shares this sentiment, so the two get working on the list.

Some-or Victor-could argue that Wade is the worst person in the world and has no positive qualities. He's difficult to be around and has a way of making people feel unimaginably uncomfortable. Despite this, Loki and Tony have only five bad points about Wade. Actually Loki had quite a few more points than that but there were only five Tony agreed with. Tony clears his throat before reading, "Wade acts like a child. He talks constantly. Doesn't understand volume levels. Makes bad decisions. In love with someone else." Tony throws the list back down on the bed as he finishes, sighing as he does so.

"Feel any better?" Loki asks, his voice mumbled from the way he's leaning on his elbows, head in hands.

"Not while I can think of more reasons why I like him."

"I don't even want to know," Loki groans, picking up his laptop again. The two of them don't get any further than that, it's all 'remember your friendship' and 'distant but don't avoid', like Tony's suppose to know what exactly to do with that. Although this list is for women, so it's not really Tony's fault that he doesn't get it. "Why don't you just be fuck buddies?" Loki suggests as Tony begins to make his leave. "You don't know for sure that Wade doesn't find you attractive. Besides, this way you'll be with Wade, but not in a relationship, and he might even get over Peter." Tony turns to raise a 'I-don't-think-so' eyebrow at Loki as he opens the front door.

"I won't be second best to someone."

"That doesn't mean you should have to settle for second best."

 

Tony mulls over Loki's words for the rest of the night. Being sexually involved with Wade does sound rather appealing, so he supposes just staying best-friends would be second best to that. How to make what he wants happen though is the question.

The next time Tony sees Wade, only a couple days after Tony snapped at him, Wade does surprisingly apologise to him, and none surprisingly things return to as normal as they can be. Tony takes the website's advice and distances himself from Wade, though only slightly, while he thinks of a way to put his plan in motion. Plan equaling make Wade fuck me. Tony is a virgin, but it just doesn't seem to mean all that much to him. He's sure that if the chance had previously arose he wouldn't have thought twice about giving it up, but it didn't, so he hasn't.

The Cabal have settled in for another movie night at Victor's house, sometimes it feels like that's the only thing they do together when they're not at school or walking round town. Now and again they'll sit outside and talk, or hang out on the park, and last week they'd gone with Tony to finally get his septum pierced, which within a week he'd decided he didn't like and had taken it out; but mostly it was just movies. The five of them started having regular movie nights after Victor moved into their lives. Latveria doesn't have technology, which equals no cinema or TV, so Cabal had ended up making a list of the all the movies they've enjoyed, which they'll have to make Victor watch, and hopefully enjoy is well. Wade tended to reveal plot lines, or talk, or break things, so he wasn't invited. That never stops him appearing though.

"My life is so full of sorrow!" Wade whines as he freely walks into Victor's home. Tony doesn't need to look over his shoulder to be sure Victor's currently tensing up in Loki's legs. While Victor hates Wade completely, Emma and Loki do make an effort with him.

"What's wrong, Wade?" Emma asks kindly, though Tony's positive it's put on. Wade flops down next to Tony on one of the three sofas, and slouches to the point that his chin is touching his chest.

"I just saw Peter and the ginger witch making out on The Green." Wade may be extremely upset about this but Tony just can't feel any sympathy for him, and with a roll of his eyes turns back to the TV. He'll let Emma and Loki comfort him this time.

"Leave Peter alone, Wade," Loki says calmly, "he's only sixteen, it's not like they're going to be together forever." Tony can't help but discretely move an eye over to see what reaction Wade gives, which is a pout with eyebrows furrowed as he stares at the floor. He tries as hard as he can, he really does, managing a whole minute before the urge to comfort Wade takes over him. Pathetic crush is to be blamed.

"Hey," Tony stabs Wade in the leg with his foot, smiling when Wade displays a hurt expression. "Do you wanna go play on your Xbox, pretend we're killing MJ?" And Peter, goes unsaid. Wade smiles widely before enthusiastically pulling Tony up from the sofa. "I'll see you guys later in the week," Tony waves goodbye, getting the half-assed response back from his friends.

 

"Die! Die! Die! Stupid ginger drama-prancing bitch!" Tony chuckles lightly as strings of obscenity pull themselves from Wade gritted teeth. "Grenade to the face!" Tony's only half focused on the game at hand, he's not very good at computer games anyhow, instead he's wondering whether now would be a good time to engage his plan. _Wade is still sore from seeing Peter and MJ together, I'm sure he could use some comfort_ , Tony thinks slyly as he moves his head to look at Wade. When the other male finally notices Tony he just smiles back at him. "Everything alright Tasky?" Wade asks cheerfully

"I'm just concerned for you, that's all," he says, and it's not completely dishonest. Tony knows that Wade's only going to continue to get hurt going after Peter, that's why he's trying to direct his affections to towards him instead. Tony turns his focus to running his fingers down Wade's arm when he raises an eyebrow at him. "You shouldn't be so hung up on Pete, Wade," Tony says softly, "there are other people who actually want you," he hadn't looked at the male as he spoke, preferring to stare at his nomadic fingers, but as he finishes Tony moves his eyes up to Wade face. Wade who stares back at him with a mix of confusion and interest. _Cabal get what they want_ , he tells himself, _we're just going to have to be a bit more bold about it_. So instead of using his words, Tony decides to take action instead as he leans up to cover Wade's mouth with his own.

When Wade doesn't react Tony doesn't let it derail the task at hand, and pulls back to whisper, "I may not be Peter but I'm always here for you," and then he goes back forward for another try, keeping his one hand on Wade's arm and placing his other on his thigh, just for a little added intensive. It takes a few moments but eventually Wade begins to move his mouth against Tony's, and cautiously raises a hand to cup the side of his face. Tony tries not to smile into the kiss, but evidently can't help himself as his lips begin to curl.

It doesn't take long for Wade to push Tony onto his back, for them to remove each other's clothes, and for Wade to enter Tony, taking his virginity along with it.

The boys breath heavily while they stare up at the ceiling. Wade recovers before Tony does, and turns his head on the pillow to stare at the younger male. "That was fun, right?" Wade asks happily while stretching his arms above his head.

"Yeah," Tony breaths in reply, "that was fun." Finally he turns his head also to look at the boy he'd just had sex with. He's not quite sure what to do from here. Does he kiss Wade again? Does he act as though that's no big deal? Does he ignore that it even happened? Is he suppose to discuss what just happened? Luckily, Tony's saved from making any kind of decision.

"Wanna carry on playing X-Box?"

"Sure," Tony smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Suffice it to say Tony wasn't happy when the new school year rolled around. The six weeks holiday just never seemed long enough. Now they were going back to work, even worse it was their last year of GCSE so they'd be having exams throughout the year. They had a whole new set of teachers to get used to, and a whole new set of year 7s joining Marvel to deal with. Worst of all of this however, was that Tony was back to seeing Peter Parker everyday. Despite Tony and Wade having regular sex throughout the holiday, Wade had yet to get over Peter. Tony couldn't hold back the glare when Wade's eyes lit up upon seeing Peter walk past on the way to their lockers.

It just didn't stop. Granted Wade was being better behaved this year around Peter than the last, but still, Tony had hoped that Wade wouldn't want Peter anymore, not while he had Tony. It's not that Tony wanted Wade to like him the way he likes Peter, he just wanted him to stop liking Peter. He'd voiced this all to Loki who'd become his go-to on this sort of thing. "Just because he's having sex with you now doesn't mean his feelings for Peter have gone. There's a big difference between sexual feelings and romantic feelings." Tony had 'hmm' in understanding, though he couldn't say he really did. All he understood was that he was just going to have to deal with Wade liking Peter.

At least Tony thought he could deal with it.

 

 

Tony leaned against the counter, staring across the food court as Wade choose his food. The two of them had been in town all day, and Tony had just noticed someone they go to school with. Mercedes, and her blonde friend who was in the year below them, Tony didn't remember her name. Loki'd know, Loki'd started making a point of knowing everyone. As soon as Wade was ready, and had finally paid, Tony dragged him over to the table Mercedes was sitting at, for no other reason than he'd like someone else to talk to. Wade was great and all, but nearly everything that came out his mouth was nonsense or Peter.

"Hey guys," Mercedes greets cheerful as they sit at their table. "You know Vanessa right?" So that was her name, Tony makes a mental note to at least remember it for the rest of the day. "Vanessa this is-"

"Wade and Tony," the blonde cuts off, "I know." She smirks smugly.

"You okay, Mers?" Tony asks, knowing fully well it was probably going to get a paragraph in response.

"I'm great, thanks. You know, we saw Harry and Pete on a double date earlier." God! Tony just can't get away from it all!

"What?!" Wade interrupts while Mercedes is in the middle of opening her mouth to expand. "With each other?"

"No silly!" Vanessa giggles, putting her hand briefly on Wade's arm. Tony frowns for a second while Wade smiles at her, before the two of them turn their attention back to Mercedes.

"Pete was with MJ, of course, and Harry was with Lily Hollister, from 11.5." She pauses while bringing her strawed drink to her mouth. "I guess they're dating now." She shrugs.

"Pete and MJ make an odd couple don't they." Vanessa points out. Tony can only sigh and stare into the distance as Wade enthusiastically agrees with the blonde. Wade and Vanessa spend the next hour gleefully chatting with one another, while Tony does his best not to glare and hold up his side of conversation with Mercedes. Why does Wade like everyone but him? On the plus side, at least Tony was the only one having sex with Wade.

 

Tony groaned pathetically and dragged his fingers across Wade's scalp and through his hair. Tony's grip tightened on Wade's arm as he bit the crook of his neck again. That's one of the key things Tony'd noticed about Wade while they'd been doing this: he's a biter. Tony wasn't always on bottom like he was now, or how he had been during their first time, but he's found he prefers it this way. Prefers to be taken than to take. Enjoys it more when Wade's above him, thrusting in and out. They'd tried it with Tony riding Wade's cock, and he'd felt more than uncomfortable like that, so they hadn't tried it again.

Tony came first with a mix of groans and short breaths, along with a brief mention of Wade's name. Tony didn't notice Wade coming in his moment of bliss, but not long after Wade's body was sagging against his. Wade eventually pulled out of Tony, but didn't move off him, instead wiggled around so his head was on Tony's chest. Tony stared at the ceiling, as he often did after their encounters, and stroked his fingers through Wade's slightly damp hair, while with the other hand he rubbed his thumb along a bruise Tony knew Wade had on the back of his shoulder. Not one caused by Tony himself, however Tony did think Wade'd be having a slight bruise on his arm now, judging by how hard Tony had been gripping it.

The bruise on Wade's shoulder had been caused by one Thomas Wilson and his 'candy cane fingers'. It was when new bruises appeared on Wade, that Tony was glad he was the only member of Cabal to have never known his parents; for some reason it made him the most sane. Let's face it, apart from him having a lack of understanding where love and feelings were concerned, Tony was completely mentally healthy. He wasn't looking for love and attention where ever he could find it like Emma. He wasn't going to fall into a drug spiral, and come out the other end with a number of different issues like Loki. He wasn't emotional distant/absent like Parker and Victor. And he certainly wasn't crazy because of years of abuse like Wade.

"Task," Wade says quietly, shifting his head up ever so slightly on Tony's chest.

"Wade." Tony repeats absently.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Tony's attention raises at that. He moves Wade's head from his chest and shuffles down the bed so the two of them are face to face.

"You know you can tell me anything, Wade."

"I think," Wade begins nervously, bringing his index fingers up to touch at the tips. "I think I'm _actually_  in love with Pete." He smiles anxiously as he waits for Tony's response. Tony just stares at Wade, he can't quite believe what he's just heard. Yes, he was well aware of Wade's feelings for Peter, but why would Wade tell him that, right after the two of them had just had sex? Does this not mean anything to him at all?

Tony silently gets off the bed. "Task?" Wade asks in confusion, and a hint of hurt. Tony ignores him, and starts moving around the room to get his clothes on. He can feel the anger boiling inside of him, and the more he moves around the more he begins to shake from it. Wade only watches him with his eyebrows slightly furrowed, and only speaks up again as Tony's putting on his shoes. "Task?"

"Shut up, Wade!" Tony shouts, finally looking back at Wade with a look of fury. His hands ball into fists so tight it feels as though he's going to break his index finger with his thumb. "I can't believe you've just said that to me! Right after you've just fucking cum inside me!" Tony doesn't take the time to realise the vulgarity of his own words. He shakes his head, as he laughs a little manic. "This is not happening again. We are not having sex again, if all you can think about is the nerdy little boy that doesn't love- let alone like you," he manages to say calmly, pointing his finger in Wade's direction the whole way through. "You're fucking insane!" He grits out, and quickly storms out of Wade's room without looking at the devastated expression on his friend's face.

 

Tony doesn't tell Cabal what happened with Wade, but it doesn't take them five minutes to figure out something's wrong. It's one of the rare times Tony's happy that Cabal can't ask questions, because he really doesn't want to talk about it. It's more than embarrassing.

He tries to ignore Wade as best he can, even moving away from him in classes. However none of the Cabal were willing to sit with Wade; Loki, Emma and Parker tried for one lesson each, and Victor flat out refused. So in the end a few of them had to move around. Tony moved to sit next to Loki, Victor moved to sit next to Thanos, and Marcia being the only other person able to stand Wade sat next to him. It would have been more logically for him and Marcia to have just switched places, but too late for that thought now.

At the end of the week Tony takes his time removing his books and notes from his locker. Normally he'd have Wade leaning on the locker next him, but this week he's done well at ignoring his best friend, even if he has been with him the whole time, which kinda contradicts the whole thing. But Wade is Cabal, so they can't get rid of him, even if the onlyone who had liked him doesn't like him anymore. Tony furrows his eyebrows as his thoughts begin to confuse him. Wade could probably do with getting better friends. "Hiya Tony!" The named swirls his head round to see Mercedes three lockers down from him. Their lockers are organised by year, and then last name. Between the two of them was only Malcolm McBrides, and Sean McKeever's lockers.

"Hi Mercy." He vaguely replies. "I'd ask if you had a good day, but we share every class so they'd be no point." Tony smirks at her when she giggles in response.

"Have you got any plans for the weekend?" She asks, making quick work of removing her own weeks work from her locker.

"Not really, I'm going to spend the weekend round Loki's. His mother wants to register me with a dentist." Frigga had really become quite motherly to them ever since Loki's episode. Taking Emma shopping, doing Parker's washing, sending Loki round with meals for Victor, which he didn't appreciate, and now ensuring Tony's dental health. Tony didn't really mind, but he did find it odd.

"Well, that sounds no fun," Mercedes says closing her locker and coming over to him, "me, Vanessa and the girls from Doom Maidens are going out drinking. Do you want to come with us?"

Tony raises his eyebrows, "Doom Maidens?"

"It's best you don't ask, Victor will know who I'm talking about."

"Right...well, I appreciate the offer Mercy, I just don't think spending my time with a group of girls is really my thing." Tony finally closes his locker, and begins walking towards the school exit with Mercedes at his side.

"You're not a normal boy are you Tony?" To that Tony can't do much more than smirk, it's not something he can deny. "How about then, we go out on Saturday, to the cinema or something, there's a movie I want to watch. Just the two of us?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Mercedes?" Tony asks stopping in his track to stare at her. The purple haired girl smiles back with an innocent shrug. "Okay then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do think Tony and Mercedes make an excellent couple, and if I wasn't such a TaskPool fan, I'd just write the two of them together while Wade cries pathetically in the corner ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Tony leans on his hand and sighs as Mr Kingsley continues to ramble on during their Art lessons. He doesn't understand why they need a lesson plan for a lesson that involves nothing as far as he's concerned. Saying that, he misses being taught by Mr Cassidy, he didn't mind doing Art last year. Maybe it was just because he wasn't any good at drawing; but then Victor hated Art iswell and he was brilliant at it. Today, as Mr Kingsley was putting it, was National Flower Day, and so that'd be the subject of the lesson. "Didn't we do this on the 21st of March with Mr Cassidy last year?" Emma leans over and whispers, and now that she mentions it, it does sound familiar. Mr Kingsley goes on to say that in 1986 Ronald Reagan signed a bill that made the rose the national flower of the United States. "I'm sure I read that happened on November 20th." Loki then leans over to whisper. In the end, instead of drawing flowers as instructed, they use Victor's phone to google it.

"It's a lot of different sites saying a lot of different things," Loki mutters as he scrolls through page after page. "Most of them say October 7th is National Frappe day...so that's something...?" Loki places the phone back on the table and shrugs at a perplexed Victor, one of the rare times he is.

"Is random holidays a weird American thing?" Victor asks.

"Don't ask me," Loki holds up his hands, "I'm English."

"Seems you're only ever English when it's convenient," Parker mutters back. While the two begin to bicker back and forth, Tony picks up Victor's phone out of sheer curiosity. He finds at least one site stating it's You Matter to Me day, which spikes his interest.

"Yeah, but it's only got 600 likes on Facebook, I don't think it's official." Loki argues when Tony points it out. Still, Tony looks over to Mercedes on the other side of the room seated with some of the other 11.6 girls. He's not one for romance, but Mercedes' easily pleased mind will be thrilled with the idea that sparks. Tony's thoughts haven't changed over the past months, the idea of a relationship doesn't so much appeal to him, but it'd definitely work out in his favour.

 

"There are some weird holidays, aren't there?" Mercedes shakes her head in thought while sipping once more on her chocolate chip frappe. Tony nods his head in agreement.

"Yeah. You know, it's also Bathtub Day." Tony's companion raises one of her eyebrows. "But that's unimportant. I wanted to come out with you because it's You Matter to me Day, and there's no one else I'd want to spend today with." The words feel so cringe worthy coming out of Tony's mouth, and it almost makes the smile slip from his face and turn to a grimace; but it does the job of lighting Mercedes' face up, and that was all he wanted.

"Who'd of thought a Cabal could be that sweet," she coos placing one hand on his arm and pushing up to kiss him gently on the cheek. Tony waits till Mercedes is back on the flats of her feet before pressing his mouth against her. He's a lot softer with it than he would have been if he were kissing Wade, which might be to do with the fact that Mercedes is female. But this is no time to be thinking of Wade.

When the two of them part Mercedes hangs onto Tony via his lip piercing before grinning happily back at him. "Is this your way of asking me out, Tony?" Now, that was what Tony'd become to like about Mercedes. Yes, she was extremely talkative and the biggest gossip he knew, but she had a fabulous way of getting straight to the point. Basically doing all the hard work on Tony's behalf.

"Yep, and you have to say yes, otherwise I'll have to take your drink away from you." Tony smiles and waits as Mercedes bites her lip and moves her eyes between him and her frozen caffeine.

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess I have no choice but to be your girlfriend." She takes hold of his hand, and goes back on her toes to peck him on the lips. "Of course I'll date you, Tony."

 

So by the end of Monday, Tony is officially dating Mercedes Merced, and by the start of Tuesday, Domino and Bullseye are walking up to him with matching scowls on their faces. "Problem?" Tony asks when the pair are in front of him.

"You could say that," Bullseye replies. Leaning with one hand against the locker next to Tony's, Sofia Mantega's if he's not mistaken. But that wasn't important, and Tony shakes the thought from his mind to focus clearly on the situation at hand. He really had spent too much time with Wade.

"Deadpool's becoming an issue," Domino starts calmly, "and you have to deal with it."

Tony snorts a laugh, "and why exactly do I have to deal with it?"

"Because he's in your sector now, dude! And if I have to listen to him mope about this fucking Peter guy one more time I'm going to blow my fucking brains out!" Bullseye says angrily while holding two fingers under his chin like a gun.

"I've had to deal with it for a year now," Tony hisses back, "it's your turn to deal with it, he was your friend first!"

"Well...he's your fuck buddy now," Bullseye hisses in return.

"Shut the fuck up!" Tony harshly whispers, quickly looking around him to check no one heard. There were only a few others in the locker room, and none of them were looking the trio's way. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Deadpool," the two of them answer. "Obviously," Bullseye adds.

"It doesn't matter," Domino continues pulling their focus back, "you need to put him back on track, Taskmaster."

"Even if it means dropping your pants."

"I'm not doing that anymore, I'm dating Mercedes now." Neither Domino or Bullseye were particularly happy with that revelation, and left Tony, stating that Deadpool was his responsibility now, which he didn't agree with in any shape or form. Deadpool wasn't a child, he could do what ever he wanted as far as Tony was concerned, even if it did mean moping 24/7.

Tony let his forehead bang forward onto his locker, because he knew that wasn't true. Wade Wilson was his responsibility. As much as Victor was Loki's, and Parker was Emma's, even if his friends didn't know it about themselves, Tony certainly did. Last year Wade had been throw at the five of them and they were ordered to look after him. They hadn't understood why at the time, though a question to Mr Fury had a reply of "because he's crazy, he'll fit right in", and of course for the rest of the day the five of them had argued amongst themselves that they were completely of sound mind. Since then Tony had become to see it, that even if the rest of them didn't want to admit it, Wade was exactly like them. He also knew why he had to look after Wade, simply because he was the only one stupid enough to actually like/stand the annoying Deadpool.

 

During their first lesson of the day which happens to be science with Mr Warren, Tony proceeds to sit down silently next to Wade, which will be the first time he's done so in about two weeks. Marcia doesn't say anything about the change, she just moves next to Loki instead. "Hi Task," Wade greets timidly. Tony tries his best to put his friend back at ease through the lesson, which can't be said takes too long. The two of them quickly fall back into easy conversation, as though Tony blowing up at Wade had never happen.

Later in the week Tony, Wade and Loki head out to nowhere in particular. The other three were apparently too busy to join them. Emma was grounded again, for a reason even she was unaware of, Parker had to look after his mother, and Victor had a vague excuse of 'science stuff' as he walked off to the school's labs. It was a least an hour and a half into their walk about before Wade brought up Peter, causing Loki and Tony to roll their eyes simultaneously. To be fair to him though, it was the first time he'd brought it up all week. "I mean, how can I make him like me?" Tony didn't even have it in him to be annoyed anymore, Wade just sounded like a broken record.

"You can't make someone like you, Wade." Loki points out. "Even if you could, I think it's clear there's no chance of you getting Pete if he hasn't shown any interest in you so far," Loki sighs, and quickly mutters under his breath "exactly like I told you last week." It didn't matter how many times they spelt it out to Wade it went through one ear and out the other, only for the question to crop up again a few days later.

"Maybe you should just try dating someone else," Tony suggests helpfully, "either it'll make Peter jealous or help you get over him entirely." Wade hmms thoughtfully to himself as he climbs upon a wall and begins walking along it. Tony takes his eyes away from him and finds Loki staring at him. "What?"

"That's not what you're doing with Mercedes, right?" Tony looks back at Loki with confusion spread over his face, because wasn't that what he was doing? After thinking Loki and Stark's relationship over for the past five months he'd assumed making a certain person jealous was the only thing Loki was getting out of it. Seeing Loki's concern though, suddenly makes him think differently. Maybe Tony just really didn't understand relationships.

In the end Tony chooses not to answer, stares back in front of him and uses the Cabal fallout of, "Cabal don't ask questions, Loki."

 

"I've got the best idea!" It was the first lesson of the day, Tony really couldn't be doing with Wade's 'great ideas' first thing in the morning. But there the brunette stood, palms flat on Tony's table with a maddening grin about his face. Tony stares blankly up at his friend, in some vain hope that Wade will get the message that he just doesn't care. "Well, since you insist I'll tell you!" Tony adverts his eyes and glares at the ground as Wade happily rounds the table and comes to sit next to him. Why do things go in the opposite way he wants them to? "So I was thinking, since we're the bestest friends, and you're dating Mercedes, and Mercedes is the bestest friends with Vanessa, I should just date Vanessa."

"Wha'?" Tony questions dumbly. It's by no means his worst idea, but...fucking hell! Now Tony's got to compete with Vanessa iswell?

"I know! It's brilliant! I've already spoke to Mercedes about it, and she thought I was a genius. Her words." Tony turns his head away from Wade's smiling face, and instead sees Mercedes on the other side of the room with a matching expression. "The four of us are going on a double date tomorrow, isn't this awesome Task?" Tony's sure he can feel his right eye twitching as he hears Loki's stifled laughing to the right of him.

Remembering that he's the saner, calmer and all round nicer one of the group, Tony fakes a smile. "That sounds like a great idea, Wade. I can't wait."

 

Tony looks back with nostalgia when there were only five members of Cabal who never spoke to anyone else. Much simpler times. He thinks about this while he has one hand laced with Mercedes, and Wade and Vanessa laughing happily are on the other side of her. Loki had text him this morning with a small message of 'Karma's a bitch', and wasn't it just. Tony shakes his head from where he was glaring in front of himself. He's become Victor, and that's no good for anyone involved. He needs to snap out of it. He's dating Mercedes and that's going brilliantly; and Wade's his best friend, so he should be happy he's moving away from Peter, even if it's not towards himself like he'd planned. Stupid human emotions...now he really sounds like Victor.

 

It's about a week later that Tony's back to playing video games on Wade's bed, video games he still can't grasp. It doesn't make any sense, he has a photographic memory and can mimic human movements, he's the best in his year at PE, which may be a bit of an overstatement, but the point still stand. He should be able to press a few fucking buttons! Tony ends up throwing the controller on the bed as Wade's character defeats him once again. He disconnects his player and resorts to just watching Wade play instead.

"How's Peter taken to you dating Vanessa?" Tony asks in one of the rare occasions that he'll bring up Peter first. He can't help but think Vanessa's done Wade the world of good, he's hardly even stared at Peter this week. He still has of course, but not as much.

"To be honest, I doubt he's even noticed, let alone cares." Tony smirks to himself, he finally feels like Wade's starting to get the picture. "What about you?" Wade asks while pausing his game. Tony only raises an eyebrow. "How do you feel about me dating Vanessa?"

Tony doesn't so much as breath let alone say anything. "E-excuse me?" He stutters finally.

"I mean we haven't had sex in a month."

"You fucked me and told me you were in love with Peter. It wasn't exactly great post sex conversation, Wade. You're now also with Vanessa, and I'm with Mercedes, so the prospect of us having sex again any time soon, if ever, is extremely slim." Tony uses various hand gestures as he talks, anything to try get this point across to Wade, because he's not good at understanding things, and this really isn't something Tony wants to discuss.

"But, you would, if I hadn't and you weren't." Wade says it carefully, but it still leaves Tony furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "I mean, if I hadn't said what I did, and you weren't now dating her, you'd still be having sex with me?"

"No," Tony answers quickly, his voice not quite as certain sounding as he'd like. Wade sees straight through him.

Tony doesn't have any time to react as he's pushed onto his back, and Wade is above him straddling one of his legs, pinning his hands above his head and pressing his mouth hard against Tony's. Tony quickly shakes his head free before he can enjoy the sensation. However it only gives Wade access to his neck, which he attacks with his mouth while rubbing his crotch against Tony's thigh. "Wade...stop...please," Tony pathetically moans inbetween breaths. His friend doesn't listen to him however, instead moves Tony's hands into one of his own and using the other to press against Tony's hardening member.

Wade pulls he head up to stare at Tony's face, "why?" When Tony meets his eye's with Wade's he can't think of any type of response.

 

When they're done Tony turns his back on Wade and lies on his side, instead of waiting for Wade to rest his head on him as he would of done previously. This wasn't suppose to happen. Tony was suppose to make Wade jealous by dating Mercedes, so he'd realise he didn't love Peter and come running back to him. Having sex before anything had been resolved was not apart of that plan. Tony should have learnt by now that Cabal plans don't work out.

"Task," Wade whispers pulling on Tony's shoulder to move him back onto his back. Tony doesn't resist as Wade comes above him once more, this time with his forearms leaning on the pillow on either side of Tony's head. It's a moment while Tony stares up at the brunette with a blank expression, trying to figure out what it is about the crazy boy he's addicted too. Before Tony can ask what Wade wants, the later male is kissing him. Unfortunately for Tony, it causes him to melt instantly.

As Tony begins to recuperate, lacing his arms around Wade's neck a thought occurs, _I'm so screwed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I know it's very short, but there are more Taskpool stories to come :) 
> 
> Be sure to look out for more in the Troubled Minds series(only if you liked this one of course).

**Author's Note:**

> And TaskPool! Tony Masters is kinda my favourite character in Troubled Minds :)


End file.
